


Against Wind and Rain

by stellacanta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Sheith Positivity Week - Wednesday, July 26: ThunderstormHe loved thunderstorms even now, stuck in a cave with Shiro on a foreign planet trying to find an alien child lost in the storm. Keith had never realized that the thunderstorms that he loved so much might not be limited to just Earth. How other planets with water would have their own water cycles, which meant rain and thunderstorms.





	Against Wind and Rain

Keith had always loved thunderstorms. He loved the wind and the rain that it brought with them. He loved the crack of thunder before the sky was alight with lightning. He loved the scent of  _rain_  that filled the air right before it started pouring and how all the humidity seemed to vanish with the sound of thousands of raindrops hitting the ground. He loved the buildup to the storm and how the energy that lingered in the air exploded when it finally began to rain.

He loved thunderstorms even now, stuck in a cave with Shiro on a foreign planet trying to find an alien child lost in the storm. Keith had never realized that the thunderstorms that he loved so much might not be limited to just Earth. How other planets with water would have their own water cycles, which meant rain and thunderstorms.

Keith looked out onto lightly wooded valley just beneath the cave that they had found. It was hard to see anything besides the trees that were half-bent over by the wind and the heavy rain that would not stop falling from the sky. There was a bright flash of light from the clouds that seemed to light up the entire scene followed by the boom of thunder moments later.

He couldn’t help but count the seconds between the flash of lightning and the roar of thunder under his breath. The voice of his grade school teacher telling him the five-second rule echoed in his head. Keith got to about 35 when the boom echoed through the air.

The red paladin looked back when he felt Shiro place a hand on his shoulders. “Do you see anything out there? The rain is really coming down hard now.”

Keith looked back out towards the valley. There was a reason why they were there after all. The paladins had landed on the planet of Suja to take care of a Galra base on the planet. The planet was apparently a source for a rare kind of crystal used in engine boosters. Along the process, they had found and liberated a village of native Sujans, pale blue beings with a pair of tentacles that formed part of their head, that had been forced by the Galra to find and mine the crystals. The Sujans had insisted on thanking them with a grand feast, only to have it cut short by the sound of thunder and made tragic by the news that a young Sujan was lost in the surrounding valley.

“Nothing, like you said it’s hard to see out there through the rain.” Keith’s hands curled into fists as he looked down at his feet. He wanted to be out, in the wind and the rain. He wanted to run from the safety of the cave to try to find the young Sujan that was lost, but he knew that it was a stupid idea that would get him lost at best and killed at worst. Keith closed his eyes and breathed in. Patience brings focus. There was no reason for him to get so worked out about this.

Shiro seemed to sense his internal tension even without him saying anything. (Shiro was always good with things like that.) “It’s going to be okay, Keith. Who knows, maybe Lance and Pidge have found Luae already and reunited her with her parents.” Shiro’s hand felt warm where it rested on his shoulder, despite all the layers between them. “Don’t worry about it too much.”

Keith sighed and his tense shoulders drooped a bit. “I know, I- I just-“ He cut himself off when lightning lit up the area and he caught sight of something small and blue underneath a tree between two boulders in the distance. There! He took in a deep breath to steel himself before activated his boosters and flung himself out of the cave. “-I found her!”

“Keith!”

Keith ignored Shiro’s frantic shouting behind him as he landed within mere moments of leaving the cave. On second thought, flying out of the cave in a thunderstorm with large gusts of wind wasn’t the smartest plan he ever had. He held up a to his forehead even though he had his helmet on. It was hard to see through the rain but he knew where Luae was. He couldn’t fly directly to her, the wind would blow him off course, unless- Without time to second guess his idea, he started to move diagonally to where he had last seen the lost Sujan. If he timed it just right and got to just the right distance- Keith breathed out when he got to where he thought he need to be and lept into the air and activated his boosters.

He smirked when the wind blew him just within reach of Luae. Trust physics to work no matter where he was in the universe. Keith wondered if any of his teachers back at the Garrison would have been proud of how he put that particular lesson on vector addition to use. “Luae,” he screamed over the sound of the storm as he landed just in front of her. “I’m here to bring you back. Do you think you can let go of that tree and grab onto me?”

The Sujan managed to just lift her head to get a glimpse at him. She didn’t make any acknowledgement indicating whether or not she understood him, and he cursed to himself. The translator that was built into the suit was probably electronic and electronics didn’t work well when wet. Keith held out his hand as he fought to stay upright. “Grab onto my hand!”

Luae looked between the tree and his hand, her dark purple eyes were wide and scared. Keith softened a bit. When Luae ran out from behind the tree and flung herself at him in the next moment, the red paladin was caught off guard. He hadn’t expected her to make up her mind so quickly. He fought to keep his balance and just managed to stay upright. He looked down at her slightly confused expression. “Heh, didn’t have to do much convincing there did I? What were you doing out there in the valley anyway? Your mom was worried about you.”

The Sujan held up a handful of crumpled and damp pink flowers. Keith cracked a wry grin. “And you couldn’t wait until the thunderstorm passed to get them?” Luae shook her head. “You’re a pretty brave girl aren’t you.” Luae beamed at him as he got the pair back to the cave he was sheltering in with Shiro. The journey back was thankfully uneventful.

“Keith,” Shiro said when he got back to the cave. “And you found Luae, nice job. I’m glad you’re both safe.” Keith couldn’t help the weak grin as the black paladin enveloped them both in a hug. Trapped between them, Luae sighed softly and rolled her eyes. Her reaction was unnoticed by either paladin.

“You worry too much Shiro.”

“Yeah, well one of us has to.”


End file.
